Conquer My Heart
by SuperHypnotic
Summary: After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Sam has learned to detest people, especially the nobles of Masters Castle. When Daniel Masters is chided by his father for his cruelty toward animals and inability to tame one, he kidnaps Sam in hopes she will teach him kindness. Can the young maiden reach the arrogant noble's heart before she plunges a sword right through it?
1. Prologue

Conquer My Heart

After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Sam has learned to detest people, especially the nobles of Masters Castle. When the youngest son, Daniel, is chided by his father for his cruelty toward animals and inability to tame one, he kidnaps Sam in hopes she will teach him kindness, but Sam seeks revenge. Can the young maiden reach the arrogant noble's heart before she plunges a sword right through it?

Prologue

The sound of my mother's scream was what woke me up that night.

A candle flickered just beside my cot, something my parents always blew out when I fell into a deep slumber, but now the persistent sobs of my mother continued to echo in the house, making the flame dance wildly. Each shriek made me flinch. Every thud had my lip trembling. But it was the silence that I feared the most. I didn't dare move.

Amity was accustomed to tormented pleas of its citizens. Under the rule of the Masters' –often referred to as Phantoms for their lack of being seen– we received punishment for simple mistakes. My parents owned a small shop in the market and were always harassed by guards for having the misfortune of being named Manson.

Our family had originally been in power, but after the vicious Masters' overruled, we were sent like rats to the streets. Many of the townspeople blamed us for the pain, the misery. My mother had only been a small child when she fell out of power yet everyone was convinced it was her fault.

Often they came at night.

It was such a normal gesture that I expected it everyday. The first time I heard the screams, I ran into the room. I saw my mother on the ground. I saw the blood on the blade. I saw the man's twisted face as he came over and struck me with that dagger.

Whenever I went to bed now, my father made sure to lock my door.

"Pamela!"

It was my father's voice that broke through the constant cries. There was a struggle, then the sound of something breaking. I imagined bone cracking as my father cursed and then released such a gut wrenching noise my toes curled.

The torture of hearing my parents' agony stung more then when the blade cut my cheek.

My mother was weeping now, crying my father's name over and over again. Then there was another voice, filled with venom, and the pounding of his boots again the floorboards. The doorknob to my room rattled. I held my breath.

My mother's cry came just before the explosion. Instead of staring into the dark oak of my bedroom door, I watched as a cruel face turned into a smirk. His eyes were green and bright, sinister against the dim candle light.

His boots marched on as he approached me, gripping a fistful of my hair and jerking me to the floor. I screamed in pain. He didn't seem to notice.

"No!" My mother screamed and it was then that I saw her face. I hardly recognized the unruly orange hair, crushed nose, and stream of blood dripping down her face. I was too busy staring at the head in her lap, lifeless and pooled in red.

The man kept his grip on my hair sharp, tugging me forward. My eyes watered as I followed him into the living room, where my parents laid.

"Don't touch her," my mother begged. I had never seen such a desperate, beaten mess on the floor. The image made me cry, made me reach for her.

The man grunted and pulled back on my hair, making me scream again.

"Samantha!" she called out.

And that was when I saw the club. The man gave her one good whack to the head, and then it was over. My mother's body fell onto the ground, motionless, beside my unmoving father. The sight turned my blood cold, silenced my screams, and froze me completely.

They were…

The pull to my braid was so intense now. The man jerked it down hard until I was forced to stare into those cruel, green eyes.

"Now you will understand the pain," he sneered, "the suffering, the never ending death that surrounds us all. And you will live with it. Forever."

He released my hair and I crumpled to the ground, staring at the bodies. I blinked, something like a whimper coming from my mouth before I shook my mother's shoulder.

"Mother," I choked. She didn't move. Didn't respond. Her body felt heavy and solid, but that was it. Nothing more then a corpse. "Mother, please." I shook her more frantically, doing the same to my father.

Eventually the smell carried to the neighbors and they found me, curled up in a ball beside my parents bodies. They stopped tormenting me after that, for some reason believing I had murdered them.

I lashed out at the men that reached for my father's body and he backed away, calling me the devil. I continued to do that to anyone who touched my parents, until finally, I was hit in the head with something sharp.

I woke up alone in the house, wishing the entire world would turn to ashes.


	2. Chapter 1

Conquer My Heart

After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Sam has learned to detest people, especially the nobles of Masters Castle. When the youngest son, Daniel, is chided by his father for his cruelty toward animals and inability to tame one, he kidnaps Sam in hopes she will teach him kindness, but Sam seeks revenge. Can the young maiden reach the arrogant noble's heart before she plunges a sword right through it?

Chapter One

Daniel panted slightly, cursed under his breath, and hurled a rock in the horse's direction. The animal merely snorted as it dodged the attack before galloping toward him in fury.

The young noble quickly took stance and expectantly waited for the horse. Legs apart and arms opened, it almost looked as if he were willing to wrestle the great beast, but at the last moment Daniel moved to the side, grabbing a fistful of the horse's black mane and positioning himself over the giant body.

The animal did not like that in the slightest. The dark creature neighed stubbornly, kicked at the dirt, until finally deciding to throw the unwanted rider off. Recklessly the stallion started to thrash about, quickly standing on its hind legs. The move knocked Daniel to the ground, on his back, and out of breath.

"Damn," Daniel growled, sitting up. He glared as the magnificent animal trotted away in victory.

It was always second nature for him to hit things head on. Daniel was a brilliant young man, often in his chambers learning of the world's wonders and different cultures. He had superb skills in combat and a real love for fencing. His father, on the other hand, looked down upon these traits. "A man of higher power has others to fight battles for him," he instructed once. "He is always the one in control."

The young noble always seemed to favor his physical strength in most battles, though. "Wars are won by the stronger man," he answered his father's claims with confidence.

"Daniel."

He looked up at the strict, disappointed expression on his father's pale face. Standing quickly, he approached the man.

"Father, I did not know you had returned from your voyage."

"I arrived mid morning and I'm sad not to say earlier. What were you trying to do?"

"Mount a horse."

That made Vlad's temper flare. "Do you intend to dishonor our family then? We are the pride of this land. If you cannot tame a simple animal, you will find yourself on the streets, _boy_."

Daniel winced. "It was simply for sport. Under other occasions I would not approach an animal as such."

A certain expression blew over his father's face and he could not tell whether or not this was good. "Then I shall see for myself. Thirty days and it will be the jousting tournament. You will enter."

Daniel bowed his head and listened to Vlad's footsteps fall silent.

His father was the polar opposite of his son, and yet they were identical in many ways. Their attitudes and pride swelled within the pedestals they had placed themselves upon.

From a distance though, no one would understand the relation.

Vlad's hair was a shocking white against his black waist coat. He had an ascot with one red jewel holding it to his blue vest. He was a rather tall and lanky man with cold, glum eyes.

Daniel's own hair was a dark raven color, his skin a nice shade of peach. His eyes, perhaps the most attractive feature on him, were a crystal blue, warm and innocent, despite the young man's aggressive personality. Many people described them like ice whenever he was angry or rigid and some would swear they turned green when his temper flared.

Daniel glared back as the steed trotted away with an air superiority. After all, he was Daniel Masters, son of the man in power. He was better then the people who walked in the village and he sure was more important than some filthy animal. With a scowl, he sat up and brushed off his breeches.

"What a fine day for a ride." A feminine voice called out. Daniel turned to the stable posts to find his sister standing among-est the wood barrier under the mid morning sun. Her long, red hair was up as always, curled elegantly into some sort of hairstyle he never could grasp. She was dressed in a yellow summer dress, the material flowing to her feet and reflecting the sun rays. Her white gloved hands grasped a lacy parasol.

He cursed under his breath. "I do not need you making a mockery of me, Jasmine."

"I tease, brother." She gave him a small smile. "Perhaps you would like some assistance?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What good would that do?"

The gloved hand she had extended to Daniel fell back to her side. "Do you think it ill to ask others for guidance?" Her face was serious now. "Pride is not an attractive quality. You will be setting yourself up for disaster."

"You do not know of my troubles."

"Daniel." She sighed gently, her voice much softer. "Forcing yourself upon others is not going to earn you respect."

Daniel shrugged off his waist coat and lazily slung it over his arm. "Father does that plenty and you don't see anyone spitting at his feet."

Jasmine's eyes flashed hot, but she quickly regained composure. "Father is a impulsive man. When he wants something, he'll do what he must to get it." She turned, shifting the parasol to the other side so it blocked out the sun, and glanced back at her brother. "Do you see the difference now?"

The young woman walked away then, leaving Daniel to curse at the sky. Handing his waistcoat to a nearby servant, he quickly took to the woods.

Masters Castle was nestled at the end of the kingdom, the perfect spot to look over Amity with an iron fist. The view of housing and commons people had always bored him however, and it was often what lay behind the stone walls that intrigued the young noble. A dense forest was not a place for men like his father, who coward behind their army and source of power. It was the perfect place to escape such hardship and test his skills.

Coming alongside the creek on the usual route was when he saw her.

Daniel hadn't noticed her at first. Her presence was so small she practically blended with the trees. Her dress was thin and faded. What once could have been a beautiful lavender now turned a dull gray. Her hair was strangely cut short, unevenly, and to her shoulders. Slender, almost skeleton like arms curled around her knees, the flesh only a tint darker than his own. The light tan revealed her poor nature, though Daniel could smell that a mile away.

It was what she was doing that really caught his interest though. She had a gray horse beside her along with a few forest creatures that sat at her side. The horse nuzzled her head and she smiled, reaching out a delicate hand to stroke its face. The small, woodland critters traveled around her, seemingly unafraid. If Daniel had sat upon the ground like that he was sure nothing would dare go near him.

He reached his arm out to lean against a tree for a better look and something snapped under his footing. The girl's head tilted up and their gazes met. Instead of the hideous face he had expected, he was surprised it was quite clean, with soft features. A small, button nose, a pink pout, and vibrant violet eyes he had only ever seen one other time.

It was in that flash of a second that the girl stood, mounted the saddle-less horse, and disappeared into the thick foliage, but it was already too late. The wheels in Daniel's head were turning. He most definitely was going to find her again.


	3. Chapter 2

Conquer My Heart

After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Sam has learned to detest people, especially the nobles of Masters Castle. When the youngest son, Daniel, is chided by his father for his cruelty toward animals and inability to tame one, he kidnaps Sam in hopes she will teach him kindness, but Sam seeks revenge. Can the young maiden reach the arrogant noble's heart before she plunges a sword right through it?

Chapter Two

I gripped the white parasol in my hand, embroidered with gold swirl designs, and prayed there wasn't any holes in it. It would sell for a lot more in the market that way, but my hands were coated in a good layer of dirt and mud that I didn't dare open the beautiful item.

The umbrella had been put in my hands during a walk to the village. I had enough knowledge to understand these people were afraid of me. I was the maiden who allegedly killed her parents and lived like an animal, so I often wore a dark cloak, but presently it was drying out in the sun. I pushed away the thought of wearing it cold.

The woman had been young, perhaps my own age, with wavy, dark hair and blue eyes. There was an exotic appeal to her tanned skin and curved body. She was probably sought by many suitors and courted often with such charms. Of course, her beauty did not destroy the fact that she recognized me. Right away, as I made to step past her, she screamed.

"_Diablo!_" She croaked in her native tongue. "You are pure evil and will burn in hell."

I merely turned to her, not in anger or sadness. It was the white parasol in her hands that I stared at in wonder, the image stirring a forgotten memory.

My mother loved parasols, especially white ones.

"Mother." The word escaped my mouth without my consent.

The woman screamed again though, throwing the parasol at me. She picked up the ends of her extravagant gown and rushed into the arms of the closest man.

My gaze remained on the item, even as it flew out of her arms and landed at my feet. I watched it for a moment, the way the morning sun caught the lines of gold and sparkled against the sterling white.

That was three days ago. I was now taking the parasol to the market in order to receive some proper food. I made sure to wear my cloak this time -gray and filled with holes like swiss cheese- but coverage nonetheless.

No one recognized me at the market. I smiled beneath the hood and offered up my treasure. Few people saw it at first, until a high class woman stepped up.

"How much?" she questioned. Her voice, a lot like her teal eyes, was neither gentle nor weak. There was a spark in her that most woman did not obtain. She was stronger, perhaps a person coming from high rank or social status. I held up the parasol.

"I bargain ten silver coins."

The young woman crinkled her nose. Stray curls of red hair fell out of her elegant bun and into her face. "May I?" She held out a white, gloved hand.

I nodded, giving her the object. I proposed she was too proper to steal from beggars, and I could run as fast as her. That I was certain.

She inspected the parasol carefully, running her fingers over the material. At last she opened it up and held it over one slender shoulder. Lace appeared on the ends.

"This is beautiful," her voice was much softer now. "But I cannot take this for ten silver coins."

I was about to lower my bid, when she pulled out a tiny, blue pouch from her side and placed it in my hands. Several silver coins stared back at me.

"I..." The words stuck in my throat. This was an awful lot of money, but I had never liked people, especially those of higher status. It would not be something I could accept.

The woman simply smiled. "Do take care of yourself, Lady Samantha."

There was the release of my breath as she had left. She knew who I was, even with the cloak, yet she still paid me? Certainly she knew of the tales then. How was she not frightened?

A brief moment I thought about confronting her, but she had already disappeared among-est the crowd. I sighed and tied the tiny pouch to the waistband of my dress, marching on to my home.

Home was a large, cabin house my parents had owned before their passing. It sat right beside the forest, away from peering eyes and wandering travelers. Everything had been cleared since the deaths and I worked everyday to keep things neat. I had only just gotten the stains of blood out of the floorboards.

There was a shed just beside the structure and I used it as a stable for my only companion, Chase. Often I saw men with whips, threatening their animals, treating them as lesser. The thought made me frown. Such behavior seemed incredible to me. Were animals not, but the same as us? Searching for their purpose in life?

I shook my head to rid my frustration and clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. Chase stirred in the stables and neighed in my presence.

"Got a treat for you," I stated, reaching into my bag. I held up the apple to his mouth and then stroked his mane. "We'll be heading out soon, boy." It was that time of year again. Chase seemed to sense that by the way his hooves clomped impatiently against the ground.

The bridle was placed on a hook hammered into one of the wooden columns supporting the stable. I grabbed it and quickly prepared my steed. It had been one of the few possessions I still had of my parents. After their death, many people robbed us. I didn't even own a saddle to ride properly.

Hoisting myself over the magnificent animal, I gripped the reins and squeezed his sides with my legs. Chase took off in the direction of the woods, heading off west toward that special spot. I didn't even have to guide Chase. He knew the way.

The trip took a little over an hour and as we slowly strolled into woodland area, I sighed at the wonderful scenery. The market had never been comforting to me, nor had the people. It was the forest, the animals, that called to my soul. Whenever travelers or hunters stirred in the forest, I managed to scare them off. Then I would tend to whatever damage they had caused. The villagers believed an angry spirit was burying the hunted animals. No one dared to kill here anymore.

Chase stopped and grazed at the grass. We were finally here. A tiny, break in the woods where a creek past through. Grass and orchids sprung out from the ground, long and healthy beneath my footing. I took a seat on the ground and listened.

"Hello, mother and father," I whispered. Cicadas sang all around me along with the insistent chirps of birds in the distance. "I've brought you something."

Gently I pulled the rest of the fruits I had gathered from the parasol and set it on a small handkerchief in front of me. Black ants instantly began to crawl over the fabric and I willingly allowed them.

"I have not found him yet." My voice was thick, anxious, and my gaze quickly scanned the area. There was little I could hear besides the water's current. "But I promise you, soon. I will find the man who had killed you on this very day." My hands clenched into fists just as my eyes shut. "I will kill that phantom."

After that I pulled my knees to my chest and let tears escape. The sun began to pass over the sky, but it was still mid morning. Chase nudged my cheek with his nose.

I smiled slightly and stroked his head. "I'm fine," I said through a sort of forced laughter. "Thank you though."

Over the singing of insects and flow of water, I could just make out the snap of the twig. Something had invaded the peaceful patch of nature. Quickly, I looked up.

Just a few feet away, standing behind a tree on the other side of the creek was a young man. His skin was pale, a great contrast to the raven colored hair just shy of his eyes. His eye color was a crystal blue, almost child like, but I knew enough of nobles to understand the look that wavered in them; desire, determination. He was staring at me as if I were a territory of land to conquer.

Without a moments hesitation, I mounted my horse, and took to the direction of my home. I hated those people, loathed the ones that had tortured my mother. They were all terrible, deadly sins in the world, and they all deserved to be silenced in hell.

Chase kept up his pace and didn't slow until I pulled on the reins outside the stable. I fumbled taking the gear off him, and then took refuge in my home. My heart was still drumming. The way that noble was looking at me, like he was going to take me away right there.

I shook my head. It was absurd. Of course no noble would have any need for me, especially a young man. I was the devil, a monster. Shaking my head, I took to the stable and gave Chase a quick wash before preparing for my own.

For the next week or so, I kept my visits in the forest quick and didn't dare even pass that spot. I made sure to be cautious of all my moves and where I headed. I hadn't been this anxious since the death of my parents. Perhaps I was being silly, my mind countered.

Something did happen, but not what I had expected. In the following week, two men on horseback knocked on my door. They were dressed in black uniforms with the Masters family crest design imprinted over their hearts.

There was only one word running through my mind after that.

Revenge.


	4. Chapter 3

Conquer My Heart

After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Sam has learned to detest people, especially the nobles of Masters Castle. When the youngest son, Daniel, is chided by his father for his cruelty toward animals and inability to tame one, he kidnaps Sam in hopes she will teach him kindness, but Sam seeks revenge. Can the young maiden reach the arrogant noble's heart before she plunges a sword right through it?

Chapter Three

Daniel went to that spot in the woods everyday for the past week. The girl never returned. With a frown, he realized his mistress was probably hiding from him. No matter, it was not an issue he could not deal with. He called upon two of his best guards.

"I need you to track someone," he said smoothly. "A young maiden of average height, tanned, and thin. Her hair is a short raven and she has violet eyes."

The guards stiffened. "I have only heard of one person possessing such a color." One brought up, his gaze trailing the marble flooring of the castle.

"I know," Daniel remarked. Then, impatient, he growled, "Shall you be on your way?"

The men saluted their master and took off for the woods. All the while Daniel contemplated what he was going to do once she was there. The young noble had never been one for intelligence, as he would take such actions head on, but he had to think this one through. His pride was on the line. That of his father's as well. Not that he cared much of how the victorious Vlad Masters took the news. It was what he would do after that made Daniel cringe.

No, this would work to his advantage. It had to. The Masters were not known for being squeamish rulers. If he could not persuade a peasant to work in his favor, then he was no better then those common people. He would prove not only to the town, but to himself who was truly worthy of great power.

Walking along the north corridor, paintings of past Masters' hung from the stone walls. It was true that they had taken the castle from the famous Manson family, but Daniel felt no pity. They were not fit to rule a country if they were so easily defeated. They got what they deserved.

According to the Masters' family history, Daniel and Jasmine were younger siblings to several others, but they had all died shortly after birth. Their mother, Madeline Masters, could not properly conceive an heir. Such a thing was a disgrace to women, and therefore she ran away to hide her shame. Vlad, however, was dearly in love with Madeline and quickly found his wife. He showed mercy, promising no one would speak of her as such. Then he gave her a private house in the country side to relax. Shortly after, they gave birth to a beautiful girl named Jasmine and then to Daniel, who would inherit the Masters fortune. Madeline returned to the castle when their son turned two.

Hearing the tale, Daniel always assumed his father would be grateful for his presence, but as the years went on this fact proved wrong. Vlad detested Daniel and anything he might not do properly. In the skills he did accel at, it was simply a nod of recognition or a push for better.

His mother often tried to console her son, but she had been going through a deep depression. Love was not a common sight at the Masters' Castle.

However, on one wall, a portrait had remained untouched. It was the duchess Whitney Manson (often referred to as Whoopi) who stared back without fear. She was older in this picture, her hair turning a fine gray, but it was her eyes, a strong violet, that reminded him of the peasant from the woods.

Daniel stared at the painting for a moment and then shook his head, continuing his walk along the corridor. He passed by many relatives, having to memorize their names, skills, and lifespans. That had not been a particularly pleasant time during his studies.

At last came the family portrait. Vlad stood in the back, with an almost sadistic smile spread across his pale face. In one arm was Madeline with sad, slim features. She was trying hard to smile, but it didn't touch her eyes. Jasmine stood in Vlad's other arm, who had been twelve at the time, in a floor length, teal dress to match her eyes. Her long hair was thrown into a low ponytail, in its natural straight form instead of the soft curls up-do she acquired for her transition from girl to woman.

Lastly was Daniel, ten years old, and in the center, dressed in baby blue breeches and a waistcoat. There was an innocent, almost goofy look shown through the painting, his eyes filled with excitement and happiness. The young noble scowled at the portrait and turned away.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice called from the distance. Daniel turned, and was greeted by Danielle, his eleven year old cousin.

"Danni," he spoke her nickname softly. She had grown an attachment to the young noble and often visited. Had she not been terribly ill since birth, they might have been wed. "I did not expect to see you."

The young maiden looked rather fragile, with thin limbs and an almost tired drag to her steps. Her long, raven hair was pulled into a simple braid. "You look distressed," she claimed, walking beside him. She was in a larger dress then last time, he noted. A simple white summer gown. She would be of marriageable age soon.

Daniel sighed and continued his stroll down the corridor. "It is nothing. How have your studies been going?"

"They are an absolute bore," she groaned, making the noble smile. "Though I am more curious about the maiden you plan to take?"

"You will grow into quite the gossip," he answered in a serious tone, trying to deflect the subject. She, in return, smiled.

"So it is true?" Danni probed. "You've taken someone's hand?"

"No." His answer was firm, but his eyes were trained on the flooring ahead. "I am merely acquiring a tutor."

Danni's face turned puzzled. "Tutor?" Her nose scrunched in disgust. "You must be mad if the thought of learning more entertains you."

He laughed. "Perhaps."

"So why do you not just send for a tutor? Why steal a maiden?"

Daniel paused for a moment. He did not often think over his decisions after they were made. Seeking a proper tutor might have been easier, but he did not want others to know of his business. He was son to the powerful Vlad Masters after all. If word got out of his lessons, he would surely receive a beating.

The noble looked down at his cousin, realizing she still expected an answer. "Let this discussion stay between us, hmm, Danni?"

A mischievous grin came over her features. "Get me out my studies today and I may consider your proposition."

* * *

Daniel lunged at his opponent, in proper stance, before tapping the sword to the man's chest.

"Good form," his teacher stated and gave Daniel the dismissal. Daniel was just changing his fencing gear when Danni approached.

"Sorry to disturb you, My Lord." She spoke with a mocking smile. "But there seems to be a quarrel in the courtyard."

Daniel did not look up. "Have the guards take care of it," he panted, pulling at his fencing suit. The last time he had seen Danni was there chat in the corridors. That was seven days ago.

"They have," she answered softly, "but I'm afraid they are of no match."

The young noble quirked an eyebrow, adjusting the padding. "Very well." Swiftly, he picked up his sword and followed the grinning Danni outside.

It was a bright and sunny day, which would have been peaceful if not for the sound of struggle. Suddenly alert, Daniel held out his arm in front of his cousin. "Wait here."

She glared up at his too tall frame. "Must I be treated as a poppet, simply because I am ill?"

"You are treated as a poppet because you are one," he argued. "A maiden must learn her place."

Danni frowned, but did nothing to argue the fact. Quickly, Daniel crouched and ran down the courtyard, stopping behind a lingering bush. He silently watched the battle.

And was surprised to see one of the guards with his hands around a maiden. The young noble glared. His men should not be fooling around. There would be severe consequences.

But the more Daniel watched, the more he realized they weren't being playful at all. In fact, the maiden was clawing at the man. Watching carefully, he noticed the guard wasn't enjoying the moment either, his arms clasped around her waist simply to restrain her.

She turned, and for a fleeting second he made out violet eyes.

Well.

That certainly was unexpected.

He was rather intrigued with the scene now. Whoever this peasant was, she clearly knew how to put up a fight. She was dressed in the same faded purple dress he remembered, and her short, ragged locks flew about her face as she squirmed. Nothing of the kindly peasant he recalled from the woods was left. This was a woman searching for a tousle.

Calmly, almost eagerly, the young noble stood and made his presence known. The guard was the one to notice him, gasp, and ultimately lose his grip. The maiden broke free.

"My Lord!" He exclaimed in apology and surprise.

Daniel did not take the time to acknowledge his guard. He ran after the maiden and caught her wrist in an iron grip. It felt small in his hand. "You best not run now, peasant," he spat and with the flick of his hand twisted her wrist.

She screamed out in pain and then those vibrant irises glared into his head.

Still clean, he noted. Her face was well groomed for a peasant and, dare he say it, even beautiful in the mid morning light. She still seemed to have a certain effect on him whenever their gazes met, like heavy breathing after a fencing match, but he was not one for letting his emotions get to him. It was something to note, bottle up, and observe later on.

They had a battle of stares that lasted a long time, until finally Daniel sighed. He could not get people to submit to him either. "You are angry."

She gave him a look that implied more then anger. For a moment, it felt as if the peasant was going to murder him at the spot, but she kept her composure calm.

"You remember me, from the woods, I presume?" Daniel lifted an eyebrow, but still she did not answer. "I hail from the Masters family. I require your services."

She opened her mouth, as if to speak, and then closed it again. Then, she looked toward the ground. "Masters?" She did very little to disguise the distaste in her voice.

"Does that inconvenience you?" It was a mocking gesture as Daniel quickly grew impatient. "Perhaps instead of offering you gold coins, it is fit to see you beheaded."

But the peasant wasn't friendly anymore. With a swing of her free hand, she went to punch his nose. Daniel dodged the attack, accustomed to most creatures in his arms putting up a fight.

"It would do you good to surrender," he replied nonchalantly, never once getting hit from the maiden's moves. There was a strained scream of frustration in her voice and then she pulled out a dagger.

Daniel eyed the weapon, for a moment going rigid. Then he quickly took stance.

"My lord..." One guard called. Daniel held up a hand to halt him.

The violet eyed peasant took no time thrusting the blade to his chest. There was a gasp somewhere as Daniel grunted and leaned into her arm.

The maiden did not smile. She still looked furious and unsatisfied. Leaning toward his ear, she whispered, "Now you will understand what it means to suffer."

Daniel glanced at her face, just beside his, and noted a light fragrance of lilacs. He gave the peasant a mockery of a smile. "You are more interesting then I could have hoped for."

Her expression turned bewildered. Daniel straightened in order for her to see that she had not stabbed him in the heart, but that his left hand was gripping the blade just millimeters away from his chest. Red blood dripped from the wounded hand.

In another movement the young noble had the peasant pinned under his weight, pride flowing over his victory, but a lot like the horse, it was clear she refused to be conquered.


	5. Chapter 4

Conquer My Heart

After witnessing the brutal murder of her parents, Sam has learned to detest people, especially the nobles of Masters Castle. When the youngest son, Daniel, is chided by his father for his cruelty toward animals and inability to tame one, he kidnaps Sam in hopes she will teach him kindness, but Sam seeks revenge. Can the young maiden reach the arrogant noble's heart before she plunges a sword right through it?

Chapter Four

I glared as the arrogant noble led me down Masters Castle in shackles.

The first time I saw him had been fourteen days ago. Everything had been fine until he came into those woods. The guards had allowed me to travel on Chase, but that was all. I did not bring any possessions (not that I had much) nor was I allowed time to say my goodbyes (not that there was anyone who would miss me). I was only able to snuggle a dagger before I was moved.

That very dagger I had used to plunge into the noble's heart, but I made the mistake of becoming arrogant. This young man must have been well to the art of combat, seeing as he had grabbed the dagger in his hand and flipped me over. I glanced down at his right hand, red blood seeping through the white bandages. It was only the beginning of my revenge.

One of the guards to my right made a coughing sound. He was of Asian descent. I remember him being the kinder of the two guards, when he had offered to pull into shelter at night so I would not catch cold. "My lord, I would advise medical attention to that wound."

The noble did not even glance back. "I shall only be well when this peasant is secured."

I focused not on my anger, but the castle around me; some details that would help me in my escape. The walls were made of stone, which made things impossible to climb. There were many servants tending to the home, adding to complications. There was no place for me to exit unless I chanced death by jumping out the window. I would have to be outside when I attacked. I would run to Chase and we would be free.

"Jasmine," the young man suddenly said.

I looked up from the noble into the teal eyes of that woman who bought the parasol.

"Lady Samantha?" she called upon me as if I were a long lost companion.

"How do you know her?" the young man demanded, keeping me silent.

Her lips pursed. "I know _of_ her. Now, why do you have Lady Samantha in shackles?"

"She is not your concern. From this moment forward, I shall be answering for this peasant."

I glared. I was not some possession, or a whore for anyone to mess around with, and I certainly was not going to submit to this rich noble or to the name Masters.

"Why is she here then?"

His reply was firm. "I have a job that only she can tend to."

"All right." The woman sighed. She ran a hand through that perfectly groomed red hair. "Since she is not a prisoner, where exactly will this maiden be staying?"

At those words, the noble paled, keeping his eyes firmly on the woman. "...Stay?"

The red haired beauty sighed. "Honestly, Daniel, do you not think things through? Did you intend to keep her in the dungeon?"

Daniel turned a light shade of red and then his anger flared. "Of course not." He ran a hand through that thick, dark hair. "Perhaps, she could...with you..."

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that is not possible, dear brother."

I felt the blood drain out of my own face. At this point, I'd either be sleeping in the dungeon as Daniel's sister had proclaimed or the young noble's chambers. Both places brought unpleasant images to mind.

"I would gladly spare a room in the servants quarters, sir." A young, African American spoke up from behind a mop and bucket. He was a rather timid and lanky man, yet a strange emotion crossed his eyes; one I could not determine.

Daniel's face returned to its usual light color. "Then it is settled." There was a hint of relief in his tone. "The maiden will be held in the servants quarters."

The woman glared at her brother, but kept her mouth shut as she walked away.

* * *

I followed the servant down the corridor. He had a rag in hand and the other placed on the stone wall, keeping it there as he limped.

"Is something the matter?" Something was obviously wrong with him. The thought of punishment from the Masters made my teeth clenched.**  
**

"My vision is very bad," he said quickly. He didn't talk very much.

"You could get spectacles," I offered.

The servant shook his head. "I could not afford such a thing." He seemed to feel something on the wall, because he pointed to his right. "It is down that hall on the right. There should be an open room."

"Thank you," I whispered and added, "What is your name?"

He hesitated. "Tucker. Tucker Foley."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Tucker." I curtsied to him in mockery.

He smiled and I could see his demeanor change. He bowed in great exaggeration. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Samantha."

"So this is what it feels like," I laughed easily.

"What feels like, Lady Samantha?"

"To have a friend."

* * *

I walked the perimeter of the castle, scouting for my escape. From what I had gathered, Daniel was an excellent swordsman, so engaging him in battle would be a poor move. I would have to use my advantages of both speed and brains.

Just as I rounded the corner, the sound of grunting stopped me. In the distance, the young noble was engaged in battle with a horse.

Never had I seen such a man fight an animal head on. While I did not like the idea of harm coming to the steed, I was thankful Daniel had not pulled out a whip. There was almost something honorable about fighting the animal on equal terms. It was mad, but honorable nonetheless.

He kept up the fight until finally the horse tired. The moment Daniel sat himself upon the beast, the animal threw him off and raced back to the stables.

On the grass, Daniel lay on his back, releasing a heavy sigh. Then he sat up, knees pulled to his chest and an arm draped over one.

I watched the scene in awe. It was such a torn and unsettled look on a noble's face, but I quickly banished the pity. All higher men were rats, and he was a Masters son! Daniel was the worst of them all. He was the reason my mother was tormented everyday. He was the reason my parents were dead.

Any sympathy that might have lingered was quickly replaced with anger and revenge. I would not pity this creature. People like Daniel did not deserve mercy. I would bring the Manson's to justice. His family would pay.


End file.
